6teen: Dude of the Living Dead
Dude of the Living Dead is the second 6teen movie. It is the first episode of Season 2, and is the only hour-long episode (besides Snow Job.) Summary After Jude manages to sell an "insanely hot" stickit to Coach Halder, he takes a break meets four of his friends at The Big Squeeze. Caitlin flirts with her boyfriend Talon until Jen arrives with a huge pimple on her forehead. After everyone stops staring at it, Talon asks Caitlin if she'd like to go to a movie, to which she agrees to. However, an unusually pale Tricia interrupts their conversation, groaning. Caitlin eventually hands her a lemon smoothie, to which she walks off with without paying. After Talon leaves, Starr is seen on rollerskates. She waves at Jude before crashing into a lamp post. She gets up and once again waves at Jude, who casually waves at her back. When Jonesy asks why he didn't go talk to her, Jude admits that he's afraid of Star rejecting her again. Jonesy then announces that he has to head back to his job at a lingerie store. Nikki accuses him of only getting the job for the purpose of looking through a peephole in a changing room to watch women change. He objects and heads to work. He and Wyatt are later seen getting tacos, and are scared by Julie, an employee who works there. When walking back to the lemon, Jonesy notices that Wyatt's taco has a pale, gray finger in it and slaps it out of his hand. Meanwhile, Jude is strangled by an angry customer who appears to be gray and pale as well. Jude, thinking that the customer's extreme hunger is the reason for the attack, offers him an insanely hot stickit. The customer sniffs it and runs off screaming. Later, Jonesy is again seen at his job at the lingerie store. While watching a girl undress, he notices a man come into the changing room and bite the woman changing. He then attacks Jonesy. Jude and Wyatt rush to the changing room after Jonesy phones them, and cover the man's eyes with a bra. They rush to The Khaki Barn, where Nikki is meanwhile trying to call Jen. She tells her that zombies are attacking the mall. However, Jen doesn't believe her and hang up the phone. Coach Halder then appears behind her, apparently undead as well, and tries to attack her. She hits him and runs off screaming. Eventually, Jonesy, Jude, Jen, and Wyatt end up at the Khaki Barn. They find Nikki and take her (as well as the Clones) out of the store and run to find Caitlin. They find Caitlin at the movies. Talon was bitten by a small child, rendering him undead. They all run off without Talon and find Darth and Ron, who are still alive. Caitlin manages to find Talon once again, and puts duct tape over his mouth. However, she takes it off when she offers him a candy, but he shouts and makes all the zombies in the mall walk over to the gang. They quickly escape and run into Stereo Shack. When Talon tries to attack them, they are forced to lock him out of the store, but accidentally cut his arm off while doing it. Caitlin holds it by her, to remember Talon. Right after one of the clones, Kristen, starts to slowly turn into a zombie (due to her getting scratched by an Albatross & Finch employee earlier) the power goes out. Kristen, who is fully a zombie by this point, bites Chrissy. Kristen, who wants to be part of "the loop" forces the zombie Kristen to bite her. She does, and everyone else is forced to lock them in a small room inside the store. Ron puts Jude in charge of guarding the only food they have - some strawberry gum, a grilled cheese sandwich, a bag of chips, and some insanely hot stickits. However, he carelessly leaves the snacks near the door, and hungry zombies break in and steal the food. Jude notices later that the zombies that ate his insanely hot stickits collapsed. He comes to the conclusion that the zombies can only die if they drink or are sprayed with the hot sauce that he used for his stickits. The gang gathers up water guns and hot sauce, and go to Stick It. By this point, Darth and Ron have turned into zombies, Jen got attacked by one but her zit scared it away, and Caitlin no longer has Talon's arm after Jen got frustrated and whacked her with it. The zombies start to attack, but the gang attacks back with their hot sauce. The gang also manages to pay their enemies back for what they did to them. For example, Wyatt sprayed hot sauce at a zombie Chad for stealing his Serena away from him. Jonesy sprayed the man who destroyed the "peep hole" in the changing room. Even Caitlin, believing that Talon was selfish by turning into a zombie right before prom (which he of course couldn't help), stated how she could do so much better than him before spraying him with hot sauce. Once they believe that they have killed all the zombies in the mall, the gang starts to leave. However, Nikki sees more zombies walking towards them and shouts to the gang. Before they have the chance to escape, a zombie Kristen bites Nikki's hand Coach Halder then bites Jen's shoulder. Serena bites Wyatt's arm. Ron then pounces on Jonesy and bites him. Tricia and another male both bite Caitlin's thighs. Starr and Jude are the only survivors. and Starr ready to fight the zombies.]]When Starr asks what they should do for their last moments, Jude suggests that they share one last kiss, which they do. However, their kiss is interrupted when Jen, now a zombie, gets up from the floor and pops her zit in front of them. The zit explodes, and puss flies onto Jude and Starr. Still kissing, Jude vomits, and transfers the barf into Starr's mouth, who then spits it out on the floor. Jude then wakes up from his dream. The T.V channel in his room states that they have wrapped up their 24-hour Monster Movie Marathon. Jude then states that it was an awesome dream before collapsing back onto his bed. Later, Jude arrives at The Lemon with everything back to normal. However, Nikki states that Jude looks like the living dead, which reminds him of the dream he had. Starr then rollerskates by and waves to Jude. Just like his dream, she hits a lamp post and falls. However, this time he walks over and helps her up. He asks her out and she agrees. He walks back to the table, eager to explain to the gang what happened until he hears a weird slurping noise coming from Jen, who is sucking up all the pop from her drink. However, when he turns to her, he notices a huge zit on her forehead and screams. Category:Hour-long specials In the ending of this episode Jude wakes up and it turns out that he was just watching a zombie movie and fell asleep.